You and Me!
by Tiffany-chan
Summary: Oneshot,shounenai Depois de muito tempo eles voltam a se ver, mas e agora, sera q ele tem coragem de contar sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos?E o q sera q ELE ira dizer?Pós batalha das doze casas.


To aki de novo, com uma outra one-shot pós batalha das doze casas...bem...gostei dessa bem mais do que da minha primeira fic

espero q gostem

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_You And Me!Forever_**

Andando sem rumo por aquele santuário destruído, perdido em pensamentos, o belo cavaleiro dourado de cabelos lilás finalmente voltara ao santuário, depois de muitos anos de ausência; e novamente voltara a ver o cavaleiro considerado o mais próximo de Deus, o cavaleiro que consideravam invencível, mas ele, Mu de Áries, não ligava para isso, não ligava se ele era considerado um Deus, não ligava para o que dissessem sobre ele, o belo loiro de olhos azuis, Mu o amava, para ele Shaka não era apenas "o mais próximo de Deus" e sim um próprio Deus!

Perguntava-se como ele podia amar tanto alguém?Por que não conseguia se declarar?Era por medo de ser rejeitado?Por medo de não ter-lo mais por perto?Ah... Tanta duvida tantos receios, o que ele não varia para ter o loiro em seus braços, poder beijar sua boca e poder tornar-se dele e ele seu!

Sem perceber, a noite já se apoderava do santuário, pensava consigo mesmo, que noite mais bela, a lua cheia brilhava, as estrelas emitiam um brilho único, mas só faltava uma coisa para aquela noite se tornar maravilhosa, a presença dele ao seu lado, seus beijos, suas caricias, mas, Mu sabia que isso era impossível. Começou a caminhar por entre uma floresta do santuário, queria ir ate um lugar especial para ele, o local onde vira Shaka pela primeira vez, quanto trocaram suas primeiras palavras, seus primeiros olhares, onde o sentimento forte no peito de Mu nascera.

Estava chegando naquele lugar, onde se encontrava um belo lago de águas cristalinas, cercado por inúmeras flores silvestres de aromas magníficos, mas, se surpreendera ao chegar lá e encontrar ele, seu loiro. Uau!Seu loiro?-pensou Mu, como ele queria que ele fosse seu...

Lá estava ele, olhando o lago que refletia a bela lua cheia daquela noite, estava como da primeira vez que o vira, com uma túnica branca ate o joelho, claro que estava maior e cada vez mais belo. Sentindo a presença do cavaleiro de Áries, Shaka se vira e vê ali Mu, com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos brilhando com a visão. Shaka sorriu de canto ao perceber o olhar de Mu, o que fez o mesmo corar e desviar o olhar, tentando começar um assunto.

-Err... O que você faz aqui sozinho Shaka?

-Eu quis... Caminhar um pouco, pensar na vida... Pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. -Suspira cansado. -Perdemos muitos amigos ontem, nossa deusa retornou... -Fala baixo sorrindo de leve. -Você retornou.

Mu sentiu seu coração acelerar, sua garganta ficou seca, não sabia o que dizer, estava paralisado, as duas ultimas palavras de Shaka ecoavam em sua cabeça, o que ele queria dizer com isso?Ele sentira sua falta?Será que ele também o amava?Não... Impossível; Shaka deveria considerá-lo um bom amigo, no maximo como um irmão, mas ama-lo como homem, não isso jamais.

-Mu. –Começou Shaka ao perceber o silencio que pairava no ar. –Eu realmente senti sua falta, fiquei arrasado quanto me disseram que você traiu Atena.- A não, Shaka realmente achava que eu era um traidor?Isso não pode ser verdade, pensava Mu agoniado, sentindo uma lagrima tentar escapar-lhe dos olhos.

-Mas... Eu nunca acreditei no que eles diziam, eu sabia que você não faria uma coisa desse tipo Mu!- Shaka se aproximara de Mu lentamente, sorrindo enquanto abria os olhos com cuidado para não ferir-lo.

Mu sentiu um grande alivio tomar conta de si, afinal Shaka nunca lhe considerou um traidor, muito pelo contrario, ele acreditava em sua inocência e... ah!Seus belos olhos azuis olhavam diretamente nos seus, sentia seu coração a mil, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer, resolveu se guiar pelo impulso, e abraçou fortemente Shaka, deixando algumas lagrimas escaparem. Shaka, nada disse, se surpreendeu um pouco com a reação de Mu, mas mesmo assim retribuiu o abraço forte, enquanto Mu começava a falar baixo entre as lagrimas.

-Eu... Te Amo Shaka!Te amo deis do dia em que lhe conheci, aqui nesse mesmo lugar que se tornou tão especial para mim, não consigo para de pensar em você, não consigo parar de desejar estar com você!-Com medo de continuar o abraça mais forte. - Me desculpe por dizer isso, eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, mas...

-Mu... -Sussurra Shaka.

-Me deixe continuar, por favor... -Mu sentia as lagrimas escorrerem com intensidade de seu corpo, não sabia o que iria acontecer, e para admitir, tinha medo, mas mesmo assim, esse sentimento não o deteve.-Mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo que eu sinto, por favor, me deixe continuar a ama-lo com todo o meu coração e alma, me deixe ficar ao seu lado, eu te amo, sempre te amei e sempre amarei...-Shaka repousa dois dedos sobre os lábios de Mu, começando a falar olhando nos olhos de Mu.

-Mu... Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, você é... A única pessoa que amo!Quando eu lhe conheci, um sentimento forte nasceu em meu peito, e eu só descobri o que era esse sentimento quando eu soube que você foi embora, você não sabe o vazio que eu senti quando você não estava por perto. -Shaka respirou fundo tomando coragem e falou. -EU te amo Mu!Eu só penso em você o tempo todo, só quero estar com você e com mais ninguém!

Mu não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, Shaka realmente disse que o ama?Será que aquilo era um sonho?Não... Não podia ser ele realmente estava ali, em carne e osso na sua frente!

-Eu quero você Mu, para sempre!

Shaka aproxima seu rosto do de Mu, sentindo a respiração forte do mesmo; Mu sentia como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca, uma felicidade enorme invadiu seu corpo, sentindo a aproximação de Shaka, foi fechando os olhos calmamente e sussurrou próxima a boca de Shaka.

-Seu, para sempre!-Seus lábios se tocaram de leve, começando um beijo calmo e apaixonado, aumentando a intensidade aos poucos, mostrando todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, Shaka lhe envolveu pela cintura, colando seus corpos enquanto sentia Mu acariciar sua nuca e rosto, ele amava aquele ariano com todas as suas forças, sempre o amara, amava-o mais que a sua própria vida, e naquele beijo, o primeiro beijo deles, demonstrava tudo o que sentiam. Shaka deitou Mu com cuidado na grama para não machuca-lo, ficando sobre ele, parando devagar o beijo, os dois ofegantes tentando recuperar o fôlego, se olhavam, o ariano estava corado, mas com um sorriso resplandecente e um brilho no olhar como nunca tivera e Shaka sorria como nunca sorrira, ouvindo as palavras de Mu:

-Eu quero... Que você seja só meu e me faça... Só seu!

Os dois se amavam e era só isso que importava para eles naquele momento, tudo que acontecera no dia anterior não importava agora; Mu olhou o céu, a lua e as estrelas brilhavam com mais intensidade naquele momento, iluminando todo o lugar, e agora, para ele a noite estava magnífica, por que ele finalmente estava com o amor de sua vida!E naquela noite, eles se amaram, eles se tornaram... **Um só!**

-**--------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**-------

Bem...espero q alguem tenha gostado como eu gostei...só peço q por favor deixem reviews, nao importa se for para criticar, elogiar ou me ameaçar de morte

Ateh uma proxima fic


End file.
